Promise On A Heartbeat
by BleedingThornsOfARedRose
Summary: Eric needs to know if Donna loves him enough to come back. Post season 8. Smut. One-shot.


Author's Note: For _prettyinmoskva _because there's just not enough Eric/Donna stories on here. So let's make a New Year's resolution together: write more DE stories. Please and thank you.

WARNINGS: contains smut. Post 8th season. Like twelve hours post 8th season.

* * *

He didn't know what to say.

He'd been back for less than a day and already Donna was getting ready to leave again. He should have expected it. He should have known she wasn't going to wait for him again. She was just a few feet over, packing her bags and counting the minutes until she was off to Madison, ready to start her life.

Without him.

Could he live with that? He'd left to help their future...but what if leaving had just destroyed them? What if him leaving made her realise all the things she was missing? And not just college. What if she found him inadequate? What if she left and met someone new, someone who could give her everything she wanted? Someone strong and handsome and perfect.

Eric couldn't stand the thought. He was laying in his bed, staring sadly at the sewing machine his mother had put in while he was gone, and attempting not to look out the window towards the Pinciotti's house. So far, he wasn't succeeding. He'd only wondered how long it was before the love of his life would walk away...possibly forever.

Suddenly, he jumped up. He hadn't really attempted to fix things with Donna the night before. They had made out some, hugged for hours, and made small talk, but they didn't know what to say to each other. And he couldn't let her leave like that. He needed to know if he still had a chance, if she still loved her as achingly as he loved her. He had to get an answer before he left.

He managed to avoid his parents and Hyde, all still presumably in bed from all the champagne and beer that had been consumed last night, and Bob, who was also strangely absent from the kitchen as Eric crept in. Donna's door was cracked open, and he could see her moving about the room, folding clothes.

He slid in. "Donna, I need to talk to you."

She looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." He sat on the edge of her bed, next to the suitcase, taking her silence as an affirmative. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he launched straight into the truth. "Look, I left because I wanted to work towards our future. I wanted a job that I could have anywhere so you could travel because I couldn't lose you."

"Why did you break up with me? Was there another woman?" Jealously and anger laced her tone, and she slammed the suitcase shut with more force than necessary. "Why did you leave for us and leave me behind?"

"There's never been another woman." The admission was softly and sincerely said, and her face softened a little. "And I didn't intend to leave you behind. I just thought it was unfair to you, to keep you waiting for so long. I love you, Donna. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She still had some anger in her eyes. "I... I want to have your babies, Donna."

She giggled, shaking her head at him.

"I know you want to leave. I don't want to stop you. All I want to know is if you feel the same."

She stared at him for a long moment, then pulled him towards her for a passionate kiss. Before he knew what was happening, she'd slid his t-shirt off.

"Wait, Donna."

"I missed you. I missed...touching you. I missed you touching me. It just wasn't the same with Randy."

"Who's Randy?"

"I'll explain later."

She was necking him now, her lips warm and soft and oh-so-welcome on his throat, and he forgot about this Randy guy. His fingers found the buttons on her shirt, slowly undoing them, savouring the sight of her bare skin, then the lacy top of her bra. Leaving the shirt half-unbuttoned, he traced the edge of her bra, delighting in the way she shivered at his touch.

"Take it off me, Eric."

Her voice was husky, low and soft with arousal, and the green of her eyes had diminished beneath her pupil. He undid the remaining buttons languidly, just barely brushing his fingers against her stomach as he moved down. She inhaled sharply.

Her long fingers were stroking his chest, feeling the slightly bigger muscles. They stroked and tested, moving seamlessly up and down from muscle to crevice, each touch making him long more for her. Her nails scratched lightly back down his chest, reaching the zipper of his jeans and pulling it down.

He reached around her back and undid her bra, letting it fall between them. He stilled her hands with a simple touch, and pressed soft kisses along her jaw bone. Her head tilted back, and his lips slid down the smooth column of her throat, down her chest, to her stomach, and back towards her breasts. He pressed kisses around one nipple, lightly tracing the other with one finger, but he didn't touch them. She arched against him, her hips pushing against his, silently begging for more.

His tongue flicked the nipple, and his fingers gently pinched the other. She gasped in response. He teased her for a little while longer, alternating between his fingers and mouth, pinching and sucking and making her hips press harder and harder into his and her moans get louder.

When he'd moved back to her stomach, giving her a chance to rest, and she made a soft whimpering noise, he caressed her back, tracing her spine slowly. She squirmed. "That feels nice," she breathed out.

He laughed quietly against her stomach. "Let's get on the bed."

She eagerly tossed the suitcase to the floor and pulled him on top of her. Almost immediately both their jeans were off, and he was staring at her black cotton panties. Laughing quietly, he leaned down and kiss her right there, on top of the panties, enjoying the musky scent of her. Her hips bucked up in response.

He kissed down one thigh and back up, brushing his lips lightly against her core again, and back down and up the other thigh. And it was back against her core, pressing his face into her warmth, wondering if he could ever get enough, ignoring his own painful problem between his legs.

"Quit teasing, Eric. I've waited too long."

He looked up at her, blonde hair mussed around her pretty face, green eyes dark with arousal, full lips red and parted, her chest heaving. Without breaking their gaze, he slid the panties down her legs, and she kicked them off to the side.

"Please, Eric. I need you."

He peeled his own briefs off, tossing them in the corner, and moved so he was hanging over her, holding their gaze still. Very slowly, he slid into her.

She gasped again, then groaned, and he thrust in again, deeper, and twin moans echoed in the room. "Oh, God, yes." Her voice echoed softly in his head, and he thrust into her, deeper and deeper, savouring the wet heat engulfing him. Tiny whimpers and moans fall from her lips, directly against his ear, and he found himself being driven to the edge by the mere sound of her sweet voice.

"I missed you, Donna."

"Me too. Me too." And she tightened around him, spasming, body arching up towards him. He held on only a moment longer then came inside her, letting out a long groan against her shoulder.

After he collected himself, Eric pulled away from Donna, kissing her softly. "I'm surprised we didn't wake Bob."

"Yeah, well, he's sleeping off a hangover." She shifted, laying her head on his chest. "Eric, I have to go to college."

"I know." The spark in his eyes dimmed.

"I've held it off for two years."

"I know." Dimmer now.

"But I love you."

His eyes lit up. "I love you too."

"I'll come back, I promise. For weekends and breaks. And in the fall, you can join me."

"No place kickers named Moose?"

"No. Remember? Quarterbacks or nothing." A warm smile lit up her face then she became serious. "I love you, and I want to be with you forever."

"I do too."

"I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"That could never happen."

He grinned and she smiled back. "Hold me, Eric?"

"Of course."

Her eyes fluttered close. "Don't leave me again."

"Never."

Listening to his heartbeat underneath the soft word, she smiled at the promise.

* * *

Author's Note 2: I apologise for the OOC-ness. I'm terrible with that. I'll try harder in the future. Happy New Year!


End file.
